Child's Play
by matti-chan
Summary: Another super genusis has come to play with arty but is she being played by artemis? It short right now but it gets into a plot with fairy world once again please read! Thank you have a nice day.


AN: ok this is my first Artemis Fowl story.... So don't kill me ... Please * big puppy dog eyes* I have read all the Fowl books and I loved them all... So here it goes....... Yes I understand my pleads for your gentleness will go unheard but that's ok ^ ^ hehe Just enjoy the story...well what I have written of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl I do not own anything but my anime and book collection that you can't have * runs and hides her books and anime* so it you sue me you won't get anything. And it you want my valuables you have to come and get them... if you can find me * stick her tongue out at them because they don't know where her little undiscovered island is.  
  
The Sun light crawled its way into the large apartment. The sun making it's way to a pair of slender legs. The legs belong to a Saiahoku Mizu. Taking one glance at the sleeping silver haired girl one would think that she had been out partying all night. That was not the case. This girl had been up all night working. At the age of 18 Saiahoku was quite rich. She had to earn her riches on her own. Her family was quite being the first child her parents sent their daughter to the best school that they could. Saiahoku was a head of all her classmates in school. So in her free time she would build things out whatever she could find or search the net.  
  
One day searching the net she came across an article about the fowl star. How Fowl senior disappeared and leaving little Artemis all alone with his mother. And how their fortune grows over night from almost bankrupt to wealth again. This made Saiahoku very curious. So she started to keep tabs on Artemis. She would check up on him from time to time. She could not always check up on him for she had her own crime actives to do. Yes Saiahoku at the tender age of thirteen she was also a crime Mastermind. She was in with gun lords. Bring guns out of the America and sell them to major Drug lords and Rebel troops in other countries. Never once had any of her partners in the Her little business ever known that there Boss had just become a teenager. After making a great deal of money on that. The business of smuggling things was getting boring for her. So she hacked into the national databank and gave the Feds all the names of the people who where involved. But making sure there was nothing about her in the files.  
  
Soon her family and herself had enough money to last them for a very long time. So Saiahoku ended her crime ways so she could work on school and her parents wouldn't know any better. She let them believe someone was sending money thought mail. Which she was sending to them from her Boarding school in New York City.  
  
Four days after her family came to visit her for her 15th Birthdays. Her parents died in a car crash. Leaving Saiahoku and Sana lone in the world. Since Saiahoku was at boarding school she was aloud to stay if somehow the tuition was paid. Which it was. Saiahoku was very protective of her sister. So she got Sana to enroll in at Hime-Sama prep school, instead of going to a orphanage. Saiahoku finished her High school at the age of sixteen. One year after her parents death. When Saiahoku got out of school. Saiahoku bought apartment close to her sister school so she could keep a eye on her baby sister.  
  
Saiahoku didn't bother going to college for she know more then most professors. Unstead she throw herself into her work. She was a mastermind and she work on many thing but in the end they bored her. Soon she turned her partners in. The only thing that never seen to die was Artemis Fowl the one person that could never bore her. She wanted to find out every thing about Artemis. She wanted to know every little detail about him. Every job he had made everything. Saiahoku want to know all this for she wanted to try and get Artemis Fowl.  
  
She didn't want his money or anything in that natural. She just wanted to see if she could. So for the past few years Saiahoku had been researching Fowl. Getting use to his habits on the net and what he would in his dealing with other people. Saiahoku had some how managed to hack into Artemis computer. But she could only do for a few minutes at a time before the computer security would pick up her computer signal and cut from the computer. That was enough time to get Saiahoku what she needed.  
  
Saiahoku had once again hacked Artemis computer. She had found out her short window of time that Artemis was throwing a party. Not any kind of party but a custom party. There was no reason for the party. Just to throw one she had guessed. Not knowing anything about the reason why. She deiced to add herself and her sister to the list before the computer kicked her out. Saiahoku was on the guess list to the party in Ireland but she had to get up before she missed her flight that took of in 7 hours and she was still not packed.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Back in Ireland the Fowl Manor was up in busy for the grand ball that Artemis was throwing. All the staff of the house where busy running around. Getting things ready and cleaning the house. Angeline was so happy her son was throwing a party she didn't care why. Her son was finally acting like a teenage. Walking into his room seeing him sitting at his computer. Juliet standing by his side reading what his was doing.  
  
"Arty!" cried his mother. She entered the room.  
  
"Mother I wish you would knock when you enter my room." With a few clicks with the mouse everything on the screen was gone. Angeline Fowl not noticing one bit. Artemis swirled around in his chair to face his mother. " What do you what mother I am busy." His cold eyes looking at her. Which she didn't notice. All Angeline did was talking to Juliet to get out. Juliet walked out of the room with out a word. But put an ear up to the door. She couldn't help but ease drop.  
  
"Arty dear I am so glad your throwing this party." She said with a cheer face. " You're finally acting like a teenager." Artemis gave that same cold stare. Yet she didn't seem to notice. She was to happy to see her son acting like a teenager. "so Arty what are you throwing this party for and how many girls are coming." "Mother the party is because I feel the need to throw one for my school friends and their will be no girls for I have no friends that are girls so none with be attending mother. The only female that will be there is Juliet." Told her in one clean breath "Now mother I don't mean to be rude but I do have work to do." Looking her straight in the eyes. All Angeline did was nod and walked out of the room.  
  
Juliet had removed her ear from the door before Mrs. Fowl had exited the room. Juliet poked her head back into the room. Seeing that Artemis was back at the computer screen reading. "I know your there." Artemis said in a monotone voice, Juliet sighed. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm find out information on this girl who keeps hacking my computer. Its amazing that she can even get into it at all." Typed away at the computer. "the only reason she can get is Artemis because you let her in." Complained Juliet. "you only read this a hundred times ." looking annoyed "Yes ... She festinates me." Clicking on another file. "I'll never understand you Artemis" Juliet walked out of the room.  
  
Artemis brought up a picture it was a girl with long unnatural silver hair. Her teal eyes glowing, a pearly what smile. She was with her friends at a bar having a few drinks and laughing. Artemis had sent a Butler to steak out her apartment and watch her. Find out anything he could about her. He had been doing that for the past six mouths. Artemis getting a report every day. This women was just like him smart genius smart. She had gain wealth at a young age just as he had. This made him more curious about her. "Well Saiahoku Mizu I will be seeing you soon." Turning off the computer and walking down the stairs.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A girl walked to the elevator. Pushing the button up. She had jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes. She looked unlike her older sister. She got her mother hair and eyes. Saiahoku got her fathers eye and hair. She didn't understand how her sister could have silver. It all ways bugged her. She was meeting her sister to go on a family trip so she said. But Sana knew better Saiahoku had something planned and Sana was the one who was going to have to get her out of it. She always wonder who was the oldest in her family it surely wasn't Saiahoku. The elevator doors opening up lead down to the apartment Saiahoku lived in. she reached the door. "Saia it's me Sana let me in. "she knocked on the door. ^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Saiahoku heard annoying sound that sounded like an alarm clock but worse. She moaned trying to reach out to turn it off, but never found the object of the sound. "SAIAHOKU!!!" Sana screamed pounding on the door. Saiahoku moaned again one eye opened to stare at the door were the sound was coming from. "Saia if you don't open this door right now I'll knock it down! " her sister scream from outside the apartment. With a big yawn Saia got out of bed and walked over to the door "I'm coming I'm coming..." stretching as she walked to the door. Her long silver hair swing back and forth as she walked. "What do you want Sana.." she opened the door to have two fierce blue eyes stare back at her. "Yes little girl are you here to sell me cookies I'm sorry I just bought some from the last girl who came by .. have a good day thank you" Saiahoku started to close the door. When a hand came out stopped it "fine be that way. "walking way from the door letting her sister into the apartment. "Saia are you ready to go? "Sana asked in annoyed voice. "ready for what..." Saiahoku said she flopped down on the couch spread out comfortably. Sana shook her head rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. "Saiahoku are trip are family trap we're taking. Remember we're leaving in let me check four hours!" Sana screamed loud at her sister. "Oh my God I forgot! "Saiahoku jumped from her sit on the couch and ran to her room to pack. It was going to be a long flight. If they ever made it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two hours later, five trash cans, four alley ways, three dogs, two cats, and one human on a bike. They made it to the air 


End file.
